the_warriors_of_the_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Grey Cross/The Long March, and the Message
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNJL6nfu__Q Every time I originally thought of Lucifer, and his armies of the dead, I had thought of the words shoved down our throats—that they betrayed heaven and attempted to tempt the hearts of men. Truly, some were deceived. Truly, some served as examples for others. Loyalists or rebels—it doesn’t matter, because in the end we are all beings of some sort of sentience made by a being that makes himself out to be divine—simply named God. I realized today, the full extent of my thoughts—as God favored MAN, and not angels. Lucifer was jealous of course, but in some way, he was justified. He served as an example for others—God’s loyalists. Now I, as a human must ask why this was in the first place—that some sort of favor was placed upon us in the first place, instead of in your angels. No favor should’ve been made in the first place! And because of some fallen angels’ combined will to see that we should have freedom to make out our own choices in what is moral and wrong—you judge them for this? I do not say it is wrong—but I will not be ignorant as others, have to this. They ignore this subject as if it is something to be thrown to the side in the entirety of everything—when that in itself was the start of everything up to this point! Why not question this? It is moral to question, and fear that answer—as you have asked us to fear you—as if you want to characterize yourself as a dictator. As humans, we may not be perfect, and you know that—but with Lucifer’s example, neither are your angels. As proven with such. So why not treat us all the same? You threw them down—called them demons, and asked us to persecute them with you. Why give them eternal punishment, yet so little time for those who you have selectfully GIFTED—to make their choice in the matter of whether they want hell or heaven? You ask why I dare ask such questions—and it is because you made us in YOUR image. In your own words, I do not judge you for such things because it is not my place to do so… My brothers and sisters upon this Earth may stare at my words silently, or accuse me of heresy for such words—but then they will judge me by saying that, “Grey is wrong,” in saying something about it being heresy. But nay, it is not—as I am human and I can make my own choices, because they were given to me. Due to this however, it is my way to heaven—as it is those of whom are persecuted that will truly reach heaven. If I were an angel, I’d fall to Earth right now so that I could make some sort of difference on YOUR part—and not in my own personal interests. I’d become human for them, so that they can no longer be sad or angry. So burn me for all my moral rights, burn me for giving me their freedoms… Burn me for doing what I must as a being with sentience. Politically, I denounce our Capitalist dogs, our Republics; our Monarchy’s: our Communist nations—as well as our dictatorships. I denounce all forms of government, but I also denounce the state of a world—or area without government—of which is in a state of, “non-existent;” Anarchy. What does that even mean you ask? I’m not too sure myself—to be honest. And even more so, I denounce being existent, because I cannot be conceptually perfect—ever. In the end, this is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bu5DsMjNUv4 , so we must live with one another. Category:Blog posts